


Making love with Ikuto

by Shadow_in_Midnight



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_in_Midnight/pseuds/Shadow_in_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know I agreed, but I'm really scared! It's my first time after all, let lose for a bit," she whined as Ikuto held her close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making love with Ikuto

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic is purely suggestive.

~Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or anything~

~OK, I made this story since I’ve been taking so long and all, so I guess...I’ll show that I’m alive now~

“I-Ikuto! I can’t do this!” Amu protested, shaking her head vigorously. She stood her ground as Ikuto sighed once again, only adding to the large number of sighs he already had, making one wonder if he was an old man. 

“Look, Amu. It’s just this once, right?” he tried to reason with his beloved pinkette, who still refused to do the deed. “Yeah right, ‘just this once’. You’ll keep asking for more, and that won’t be a ‘once’ anymore you idiot neko!” she huffed, crossing her arms under her breasts. 

Sure, he did love her, but sometimes she just went overboard. He swung her roughly around and planted rough kisses on her lips, at which she released a few moans. “Amu…come on, just this once…really, I need this!” he begged, his midnight blue eyes staring deep into golden honey ones. “F-fine. Just this once, ok?!”

~some time later~

“I know I agreed, but I’m really scared! It’s my first time after all, let loose for a bit,” she whined as Ikuto held her close. “Slowly, Amu. Come on, slowly…” he whispered huskily as she obeyed. “A-ah! I-Ikuto!” she squealed as it slid in totally. She gulped and nodded as they moved slowly, but anyone could tell that Ikuto was aching to move quicker, even from the sidelines. “We’re close, come on. Hang in there for a while longer…” he said encouragingly as Amu nodded, face full on pain.

Midori popped her head into the room. “Ikuto, is Amu doing okay?” she asked innocently. He nodded, and she broke. She flew towards her mother and screamed, a string of jumbled words startling even Ikuto.

“It’s all caused by that baka neko! He wants a bento when he knows I can’t cook, that baka! He even wanted me to fry something…!” she hiccupped, her mother patting the distraught girl’s head. “There there. He just wants a bento. Ikuto, good luck,” she said, and with that, she left the two alone in the kitchen.

“I hate you, baka neko,” she pouted and turned away.

“But I’m your baka neko, right? That’s why you love me,” he winked, hugging her from behind. She pouted once more before something registered in her mind.

“Shit, Ikuto! The chicken’s burning!”

~End of Making love with Ikuto~

“I don’t believe in using too much graphic violence, although I’ve done it. It’s better to be suggestive and to allow the viewer to fill the blanks in their minds.”

~Tobe Hooper

Ha, did I get you there? I tried to make it as suggestive as possible~ Weeee~ OK, I was bored and thought I’d let you know that I’m still alive.


End file.
